kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Fluttering Finger Mindslip (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For the technique, see Fluttering Finger Mindslip (technique). , Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Lane Lueras, Sean Petrilak | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Cast list = FFMindslipCast.jpg | Previous = Chain Reaction | Next = Good Croc, Bad Croc | Poll = What did you think about "Fluttering Finger Mindslip"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Fluttering Finger Mindslip" is the fifth episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. It was the third of five to air during the show's official worldwide premiere event on . Plot Synopsis Po discovers a rare secret move which causes temporary memory loss, but things get out of hand when he uses it on the Furious Five. Summary In the barracks, Po is excited: he was finally going to learn new techniques from the sacred scrolls. Unfortunately, his excitement is cut short when he sees that the first scroll only talks about how to make tea. Po tries to skip ahead, but Master Shifu stops him, explaining the importance of reading the scrolls in the proper order. Shifu sends Po to the Hall of Heroes to study. Meanwhile, Taotie plots his revenge after his recent defeat. His anger is flared even more when he receives mail from the Jade Palace: a bill for the destruction of the Training Hall. Back at the palace, Po feigns excitement over learning tea, but soon gives up and opens a different scroll. In it, he discovers the Fluttering Finger Mindslip, a technique that, if done correctly, erases one's short term memory. Po tries the technique and accidentally performs it on Viper, who freezes as she is affected. When she unfreezes, Viper tries to tell Po something, but cannot remember and leaves. Po tries it again on Crane when the avian tells him it's his turn to sweep the barracks, and the technique proves successful. Po, excited over his new skill, began to abuse the power by using it whenever he was going to get in trouble by the Furious Five. Everything seems fine until lunch, when the Five suddenly attack Po. As he defends himself, Po realizes that they have no memory of him and still believe that the Dragon Warrior has not been chosen. In a desperate attempt to stop them from attacking at once, Po performs the Fluttering Finger Mindslip technique on each of them and sneaks off. He then finds out that he fully erased their memories by mistake and rushes off to fix it. Unfortunately, Po has lost the scroll he learned the technique from. Shifu comes by as Po searches, and Po is forced to admit what had happened. When Shifu got angry, Po reflexively abused the Mindslip again; he told Shifu what happened again, but also added on that Shifu had already punished him. Shifu leads Po down to the Cave of Mysteries, where they can hopefully can find an antidote. Meanwhile, the Five have wandered off and arrive in the Sacred Hall of Warriors. All they know is that they have good fighting skills and decide they're dangerous bakers. Taotie spots them, and then he and Bian Zao pilot a giant bamboo bird machine over to the Five, with the intent to ambush them. By then, the bird crashes. Taotie angrily confronts the Five about the bill, but finds that they have no recollection of who he or they are. During this, Po and Shifu have arrived at the Cave of Mysteries, which holds scrolls 51-10,000. Luckily, they find the scroll they need on the first try and discover the remedy for the Mindslip: covering the head with clay from the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance. However, the pot can only be found at the end of the Corridor of Unbelievable Agony, which Po must travel down. Shifu leaves him to do so while he goes to find the Five. Taotie was still confused why the Five didn't know him, but when they ask if they knew who they were, he uses it to his advantage. Taotie told the Five that he was their kung fu master, gave them ridiculous names, and told them Shifu and Po (whom Taotie called "Shifu's-An-Idiot" and "Po-Chews-With-His-Mouth-Open") were their mortal enemies. Shifu bursts in suddenly, and Taotie orders the Five to attack him. The Five obey, fighting Shifu upon Taotie's orders. Shifu tries to get them to come to their senses without hurting them, but to no avail. In the Cave of Mysteries, Po only skims over the scroll before blinding running into the Corridor of Unbelievable agony. The corridor's traps are set off as Po is slapped, burned, and shot with darts. He gets to the pot, but finds out that he forgot about the key to unlock the cage. He runs back through the traps, grabs the key, and runs back, only to find that there was a second key to turn off the corridor's defenses. Back in the Sacred Hall, Shifu deflects and tosses aside the Five as they continue to attack him. Taotie gloats over his supposed victory, until Po arrives with the Alabaster Pot of Remembrance. Taotie orders the Five to attack Po, and they obey, but with Shifu's help, Po manages to get clay from the pot on the Five's heads without hurting them, helping them regain their memories. Taotie flees with Bian Zao in their bamboo bird, vowing that he will return for revenge and that he wouldn't pay the bill. That night, Po explains what had happened and what he had learned from the experience. He then promises to never use the Fluttering Finger Mindslip or be lazy again. To prove it, he uses the technique on himself. But his memory is erased too far back, as he acts as though he just met the Five. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu * as Tigress * as Monkey * as Crane * as Viper * Max Koch as Mantis * as Bian Zao * as Taotie Gallery Images How to block the Fists of Fury.JPG|Scroll instructing how to block the Fists of Fury Reaction to Fluttering Finger Mindslip.JPG|Crane's reaction to the Fluttering Finger Mindslip The Five in Taotie's story.JPG|"El Storko", "Doodie", "Little Britches", "Noodles", and "Whiskers Kitty-poo" in Taotie's story ShifuVSfive.jpg|The Five attacking Shifu, brainwashed in believing that he is their enemy PoAlabasterPot.jpg|Po dumping clay from the Pot of Remembrance on Crane to help clear his memory Tigress cute face.JPG|Tigress gaining her memory back as the clay falls off her face View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda "Fluttering Finger Mindslip Memory Loss"|Episode clip View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes